Santa Carla 100
by FanFrogBoy
Summary: Response to drabble challenge sey by LostNTheShadows over on MBTB. 90-110 word stories on The Lost Boys. Please R&R.
1. The Rules

This is my response to the 'Lost Boys Drabble Challenge' set by LostNTheShadows on .

These are the rules that are set:

'What is a drabble?

A drabble is a piece of micro-fiction, usually consisting around 100 words.

What is a drabble challenge?

Drabble challenges come in specified numbers (25, 50, 100, etc.) where you are given said specific number of words and you must create the same number of drabbles with those words. One word per drabble, not to exceed or be less than the specified number of words per drabble.

And a Lost Boys drabble?

It's a theme drabble! The words will be Lost Boys related.

The rules for the Lost Boys Drabble Challenge?

You will be given 100 Lost Boys-related words and you must create 100 Lost-Boys related drabbles with those words. Only one drabble word per drabble and you can't repeat drabble words. Drabble length must be between 90 and 110 words. No more, no less. The challenge isn't completed until all 100 drabbles are written. Feel free to use any genre, spork, OCs, member-insert, whatever. So long as it's Lost Boys related. And be sure to include which number and word you're doing every time you post a drabble.

And those words are . . . ?

1. lost 2. boys 3. vampire 4. Santa Carla 5. beach 6. boardwalk 7. Big Dipper 8. cave 9. beat box 10. Jim Morrison 11. child 12. brothers 13. comic books 14. destroy 15. monsters 16. bashers 17. vigilante 18. stake 19. holy water 20. garlic 21. church 22. sun 23. moon 24. stars 25. bat 26. fly 27. soar 28. noise 29. wind 30. light 31. sweat 32. heat 33. shade 34. work 35. divorce 36. pot 37. taxidermy 38. kill 39. death 40. closet monster 41. scared 42. confused 43. feeling 44. transpire 45. Author's Choice 46. blood 47. bottle 48. Chinese 49. glitter 50. food 51. Surf Nazis 52. video store 53. Eddie Munster 54. motorcycle 55. bluff 56. cliff 57. rocks 58. house 59. horse 60. Nanook 61. Thorn 62. Hounds of Hell 63. Destroy All Vampires 64. zombie 65. ghouls 66. werewolves 67. bicycle 68. attack 69. stereo 70. bathtub 71. rootbeer 72. Double Stuff Oreos 73. lion 74. rose 75. spaghetti 76. bonfire 77. cigarettes 78. perch 79. tree 80. alcohol 81. Author's Choice 82. transform 83. fangs 84. hotel 85. fountain 86. party 87. sleep 88. sunglasses 89. sex 90. travel 91. carousel 92. Big Ed 93. stalk 94. runaways 95. newsprint 96. Author's Choice 97. old 98. explode 99. melt 100. dust

What is Author's Choice?

Those are freebies. You can use any Lost Boys-related word you want that isn't already on the list. Go nuts!'

I'm not sure what to do for the Author's Choice words so why don't you give me some ideas? Just give me a suggestion for a drabble. I need a word for 45 and 81.

Please leave a review!

I'm gonna see how long it takes for me to complete this challenge, wish me lck!


	2. 1 Lost

Drabble Number 1 of the Lost Boys Drabble Challenge.

The word is: Lost.

##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV###########

David's bejewelled bottle sits on a special table in the corner of the cave.

It's encrusted with glittering rubies and sparkling silver.

Inside is the secret to imortallity.

The secret to life and death.

The red liquid is the stuff of miracles.

It's been known to drive men to madness.

It gets into your veins and you begin to feel ill.

The starts spinning and your body hits the floor.

When you awake you feel the hunger.

The soul is lost forever.

The control you once had is gone.

Now you obey to your Master. 


	3. 2 Boys

Drabble Number 2 of the Lost Boys Drabble Challenge.

The word is: Boys.

##########VvvvV###########VvvvV##########VvvvV#########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########

Max loves each and everyone of his boys equally.

In his eyes they're all wonderful boys.

Wonderful vampires.

Marko, Dwayne, David and Paul.

They're all different.

All unique in their own little ways.

Marko- He's an artist, he loves to paint and draw. He's very creative. The shortest of the group but also the most dangerous. His one-of-a-kind jacket makes him stand out. 65

Dwayne- Not much to say, always silent, intimidating.

David- The oldest of all the boys, the leader. The other three don't question any of his commands, they know what would happen if they did.

Paul- The party animal of the group.

Max loves his boys. 


	4. 3) Vampire

The urban legend come to life.

A creature shrouded in mystery.

Do you believe in the vampire?

Fangs that cut through flesh like butter.

Eyes that read your mind like a book.

A seductive gaze that lures you in.

A trap you don't know you've been caught in.

Even a trained hunter can make the mistake of trusting the beasts.

Your blood is a drink.

Your muscle is food.

The boardwalk is like a buffet to the gang of four.

All you can eat and free of charge...

As long as nobody finds the leftovers.


End file.
